King of Spring
by Zaara the black
Summary: After Naruto brings back Sasuke he leaves the village. Now 10 years later, Fire Country is on the War path with Sasuke as the head of Fire Country. What will the King of spring do.
1. Prologue

Zaara the Black: Here is the first fic of 08. King of spring. You know you'll love it. I do. I don't own Naruto.

The first chapter is going to go by kind of fast so roll with it.

Enjoy

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

-------------------------------------------------------

(Konoha Council Chambers)

This was a Dark day for one Uzumaki Naruto as he was on trial for bringing the Uchiha back half dead. His friends had also been tried and all of them had been stripped of their ninja Duties until further notice. If only Naruto was that lucky. Naruto know that they would execute him, because he held the Nine tailed Fox that nearly wiped out Konoha 14 years ago was sealed in him, by his father the forth Hokage. (Naruto knows who his dad is, but not his mom). The council wanted to make sure he died. They had his hands restrained by chakra cuffs, and a Chunin guard on his left side, though he could take the guard out if need be. Tsunade stood next to him as there was nothing she could do. The Council had used the Clan Restriction act to protect Sasuke, and those matters fell into the Councils hands, she could do nothing but let her tears run.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the Council doors opened and 13 people walked in. Six were the Clan Heads. Haishi Hyuga, Shiki Nara,Tusme Inzuma, Inochi Yamanaka, Chizou Akamana, and Asuma Sarutobi. The rest were civilians two of them being Sakura's parents. At the head of the Council stood a man named Ryuzaki. "Alright let's get this over with. Uzumaki Naruto you are charged with attempted murder of Uchiha Sasuke. How do you plead?" asked Ryuzaki.

Naruto looked dead into the eyes of the council members. Guilty," said Naruto. "That is a… What did you say?" asked Ryuzaki.

"I said guilty you pig fucker. No point in defending myself. I mean after all. I was to retrieve the Uchiha, it never said anything about him being alive. As far as I'm concurred this village can kiss mine and Kami's ass," said Naruto smirking as the Councilmen turned Red.

"BOY YOU SPECK BLASPHEME!!!!" yelled Haishi standing up. Haishi also had his Byakugan flared to it's max

"Whatever. Look I know for a fact you bastards can't kill me, because only Tsunade-baa-chan can do that," said Naruto.

"Sorry boy, but your wrong," said Sakua's father with an evil smirk.

"You can't do that he's a ninja of the village, there for he falls under my control," said Tsunade looking ready to kill him

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but with the Resuriction of the Uchiha clan in effect right now, we the council are in control. Also he will 'disappear' and their is nothing you can do about it," said Haishi.

"Any last word Uzumaki-san," said Ryuzaki with a grin on his face. He could at least offer him that. Naruto glared at the man.

"Fuck off. You'll regret messing with me," said Naruto spitting on the floor in front of Ryuzaki.

" We have some volunteers here who will kill you," said Ryuzaki as ten Chunins stepped in.

Naruto looked down so his bangs covered his eyes. "Ba-chan I hope you know that I love you like a mother, so I don't hold this against me," said Naruto as he spun around and kicked Tsunade in the face and took a key out her pocket and unhooked the cuffs. The first Chunin charged and throw a sloppy punch at Naruto. Naruto grabbed his arm and throw him over his shoulder, before slamming his foot into his nose.

The other Chunin's drew swords when Asuma jumped up an unsealed a scroll that was holding a staff in it. The Council only took seconds to notice that he had a gash through his headband. "Naruto Kurenai and Konohamaru will be waiting for us outside the Village gates, so don't take to long taking out trash," said Asuma throwing Naruto the staff. The staff was made out of blue steel and had a six inch blade on both sides.

"Right Asuma," said Naruto picking the staff out of the air before swinging it around knocking two of them to the ground. Another Chunin rushed at Asuma, but found that he now had no head on his shoulders. Naruto took off his jacket leaving himself in a black muscle shirt. He flipped over a Chunin and landed next to Asuma.

"Why did you betray us Asuma. You are one of our most respected Jonin and we would have given you the honor of being Uchiha-sama's sensei," said Ryuzaki standing up.

"You bastards ignored my friend Minoto's last wish to treat his son like a hero, and you broke my father's orders. My father was not the professor for nothing. He had many plans in the event of his Death and for the curse seal of the Uchiha brat. We've already finished with what we had to do so good bye," said Asuma leaving.

Naruto looked at Tsunade who had tears in her eyes, but not of Sadness, but joy. Joy that the boy, no young man she thought of as a son would live. "Good-bye Tsunade-ka-san," said Naruto following Asuma.

"Good-bye and good luck Naruto- sochi(Son)," said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama send ANBU after them!" yelled Ryuzaki.

"I can't. Right now the ANBU are scattered on missions. So no can Do," said Tsunade with a smirk of her own.

"DAMN IT!!!!" yelled Ryuzaki.

(Konoha Gates)

Naruto and Asuma arrived at the gates and saw Kurenai along with Konohamaru there.

"Asuma grab Konohamaru and put him on your shoulder," said Naruto

Asuma grabbed Konohamaru with Kurenai sprinting behind them. They ran for 5 hours before they stopped for a brake. Kurenai was tried, Konohamaru was asleep, and Asuma was only doing slightly better then Kurenai.

"We'll rest for the next two hours then we're going to hop a boat to Spring Country," said Naruto taking a seat next to Asuma.

"I don't get it. What's in spring?" asked Kurenai laying down a bit.

"A promise that I will keep," said Naruto as he looked up at the rising moon.

-----------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It may not seem like much, but what can you do. Until next time.


	2. A new Kage has come to spring

Zaara the Black: Here is the second chapter to king of spring. Enjoy. Working on something new helped me clear some thinking space in my mind

Note I'm also calling her Yukie. Easier to remember folks.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

--------------------------------------

(Spring Country- 2 months after Naruto's group defects)

Yukie sat at a Council meeting in the Springs Tower. Yukie looked to be around 17, standing at 5'6", long blue hair in three ponytails (a little unusual, but I wanted to try something new), light blue eyes, an athletic figure with an impressive bust size of a d-cup, wearing a purple Kimono with an blue and white haroi on her shoulders.

They were talking about what to do with the new ninja village that had just been built, but Yukie's mind was on something else. Her country like all the others had received information about what took place in Konoha only two mouths ago. Yukie and the Council were so mad they cut all ties with Konoha. Wave Country, The Village hidden by the Waterfall, The Village hidden by the Sand, and several small companies had also cut ties with Konoha, making them weaker. She was brought out of her thoughts as the Head Councilman addressed her.

"Koyuki-sama you seem distracted," said The Councilman. He was old and looked ready to drop dead, but he was an excellent swordsman and in good shape for one so old (Thank the 1st Division Captain from BLEACH).

"Sigh… I'm not Koyuki anymore. My name is Yukie," said Yukie. Even though she loved the name Koyuki she chose to use her mother's name back when she was hidding from her uncle, besides Naruto had said 'While both names are beautiful Yukie is much lovelier'. She let her thoughts drift back to the last time she had seen Naruto.

_Flashback._

_The Boat for the Konoha Ninja's was loaded and ready to go at a moments notice. Naruto and Yukie sat next to each other as the final preparations were made. Naruto still had his left arm bandaged as the Fox had yet to fully fix it after his battle with Doto._

"_Yukie-chan I guess this is good-bye for now," said Naruto with a smile. _

_Yukie just looked at him. "Why do you keep calling me Yukie, Naruto-kun? That name was fake. I only ever used it because it was my mothers name," said Yukie looking into Naruto's eyes while leaning forward onto her palm._

"_While both names are beautiful, Yukie is much more lovely," said Naruto as Yukie blushed._

"_Thank you. Naruto-kun there is something I must tell you," said Yukie looking down at her hands._

"_What is it Yukie-chan?" asked Naruto. _

"_In the little time I've known you, I've come to care for you deeply, so if things get to hard, you ever want to quit being a ninja, or just a small vacation promise me you'll come here to Spring to me," Said Yukie with a tear falling out of her left eye._

"_Yukie-chan it's more then a promise. It's a promise from my heart to someone I care for," said Naruto smiling at her._

_Yukie was so happy that she kissed Naruto on the lips. When she pulled back Naruto was blushing a bit. Just as he was about to say something the whistle for the ship blow. Naruto stood up and looked at Yukie._

"_Good-bye Yukie-chan," said Naruto running to the ship._

"_Good-bye Naruto-kun," said Yukie with tears running down her face._

_Flashback End_

It had been three months since that mission and Naruto had sent her a few letters that she always read and replayed to. (I figure that's something Naruto would really do) They were about to resume the meeting when a Chunin ran in and bowed.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion and it better be good?" said the old Swordsman.

"Yes Yamato-dono. Uzumaki Naruto and his group have been sighted and they are on their way to this Villages front gate," said The Chunin.

The Councils face's lit up at this. "By Kami. Our Hero has returned to us!" Yelled a Younger councilman.

Yukie had a few tears running down her face while her hands were clamped over her mouth. _"Naruto-kun you've come back," thought Yukie_.

(Only a mile from the village)

It was a cool outside so Naruto, Asuma, Kurenai, and Konohamaru decided to walk instead of run there. They had all changed a bit in order to escape Konoha. Asuma keep his pants and traded his Jonin vest and shirt for an open red and white kimono top, he also had tape wrapped around his stomach. His hair also grow out a bit, but no major changes.

Kurenai had lost her dress and optioned for red skin tight pants, a black and white tank top, with a red jacket. She cut her hair so it went to just a little past her shoulders.

Konohamaru had gotten a black jumpsuit that was like Naruto's old one, he also cut his hair to look like Naruto's.

Naruto went through the biggest changes. Naruto had grown from 4'9" to 5'5" making him only 2 inches shorter the Kurenai, He grow his hair out a little making some of his bangs fall into his face, he was a bit more lean then he use to be, he now wore a long blue clock with white kanji for Uzumaki on it, a white shirt, blue pants and a white headband.

Asuma had just taken out a cigarette when he looked at Naruto. The kid was at his level and he could almost beat Kakashi with his Sharingan out. But what bothered him was way Naruto didn't invite Kiba, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, and Neji. He was about to find out.

"Hey Naruto way not let the other members of the retrieval team come?" asked Asuma.

"I couldn't ask them. They already lost their duties because of the Uchiha, they don't need to lose their families too," said Naruto.

"Naruto I'm sure they would have wanted to come," said Kurenai.

"I couldn't ask them even if I wanted to. They were still injured so they would have tried to slow any retrieval parties down at the cost of their lives. The old Man once told me that there is a difference between a wasted life and a spent life, theirs would have been wasted for nothing," said Naruto.

Asuma and Kurenai looked down knowing what he meant. "Boss do you always put others before yourself?" asked Konohamaru after listening in.

Naruto smiled at his 'little brother'. "If I want to be a respected leader and a good person then yes," said Naruto ruffling Konohamaru's hair.

They continued walking in silence for another 20 minutes before they reached the Village gate. At the gate stood 8 guards. One of which wore gray armor.

"Naruto-sama. How nice to see you," said the Guard in gray.

The group was shocked at how they addressed Naruto in this village. He seemed to be well liked.

"Excuse me, but why did you call him Sama?" asked Asuma taking out his cigarette and putting it out.

"Simple Sarutobi-san, he is the Hero of Spring and The Council has asked for an audience with him, should he wish it," said The Guard.

"It's your village, your rules. Lead the way," said Naruto as they lead them to the council chambers.

(Council Chambers)

Once the guards had lead them to the chambers they left. Naruto looked around and noticed that most of the Council was in its late years, a few seemed young. He looked around until he spotted Yukie who had tears in her eyes.

"Hello," said Naruto.

"Good day Uzumaki-sama. My name is Yamato the leader of the Council. Yukie you already know. Now Uzumaki-sama we would like to make you kage of the new Ninja Village that was just formed sometime ago," said Yamato.

"Very well I'll do it, but I noticed that Chunin had a down graded version of the armor and Jonin had a more resent version. I want them removed unless used in an A-ranked to S-ranked mission or War time," said Naruto getting weird looks from the council.

"Why is that Uzumaki-sama?" asked a young Councilman.

"Because Konoha came to relay on its bloodlines, I won't have any village I'm running to relay on anything but it's own power," said Naruto.

"Very wise words Uzumaki-sama. Now what about your friends?" asked Yamato.

"They'll be working as Jonin leaders and advisers for the next little while. I may be strong but they're both stronger and have way more experience then me at this point in time," said Naruto.

The Council all noticed that he was dead serious about what he said and know it would only make the country stonger"Very well. Now if you'll excuse this council we have a celebration to prepare for. The first HazumiKage has been chosen and his initiation is to be soon," said Yamato.

Everyone began to leave until Yukie walked up to Naruto and hugged him. "Naruto-kun you've returned are you going to leave again?" said Yukie with tears in her eyes.

Naruto smiled and hugged her back. "Yukie-chan I'm not going anywhere now. This is my country, my home. I also made a promise to a special woman in my life," said Naruto.

"Yukie pulled back a bit and kissed Naruto on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and lead him away to watch the sunset over the mountains.

--------------------------------------------------

Hey there everyone here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It had put some thought into it and my brother was here writing it with me making me get done faster. Anyways Next chapter is a year time skip we'll look in on Konoha to see how the other members of the Konoha 11 are doing and see how Naruto and Yugito are doing. Until next time.


	3. One year later

Zaara the Black: Here is King of Spring chapter 3. We're going to pop in on Konoha for a bit and see what's happening.

Enjoy

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

----------------------------------------

(Konoha-a year after Naruto's departure)

Konoha had been in a bad way since Naruto left. They had lost a lot of employment from small companies and countries alike all thanks to the 'Demon Child'. They lost over 40 of their finances and the Fire Load refused to give them more. To top it off Orochimaru had declared open war on them 5 months after Naruto left. Most of the village didn't give a damn about any of that, because they had Sasuke back who was given the rank of Jonin right off the back.

Barely a week after Naruto left the council had declared that Sauke would become Hokage, Naruto Asuma, and Kurenai were missing nins, and would study under Jiraiya and Tsunade themselves. Jiraiya had flat out refused and said that if the council tried anything he would destroy the village, that was followed by Iruka disappearing. Tsunade had dropped Sakura as her apprentice, only to have the Council yell at her for dropping the most poetical apprentice she ever had.

The Konoha 9 had no love for Sasuke and Sakura after what they did to Naruto. So much so that they cut all contact with the two. Sasuke had tried to get Tenten to go out with him, but she flat out refused every time, this went on for two weeks before Sasuke went to the Council saying he wanted her to help him revive his clan. When that happened Tenten was then ordered to have his children much to the protests of her friends and the Hokage. It was only a few hours later that Tenten disappeared with out a trace barley 3 mouths after Naruto left. Only two people know where she went her brothers Neji and Lee.

Now Lee, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru sat at the Raman restaurant thinking about what had happened in the recent year because of a traitor.

"This village has become so corrupt. We lost a sister and a brother to those bastards on the Council," said Neji.

"Neji-nii-san chose your words carefully. You know that people will report you and i don't want you in trouble," said Hinata looking at Neji.

"Hinata he's right. Because of the Councils bloodline greed we lost a lot of power. We're also in a war with that snake Orochimaru," said Shikamaru taking out a cigarette. Ever since Asuma had left he and Choji had picked up the habit of smoking at least once a day.

"Well it doesn't matter, because of that asshole Sasuke we are stuck as genin for the time being," said Kiba as Sasuke walked around a building with the now average size slut Haruno Sakura.

"Well speck of the devil," said Ino

Sasuke had changed a lot in the last year. He now wore a black clock with the Uchiha fan on the back as well as a three tome Sharingan on both sleeves; he had a blue shirt under it and white pants. Sakura still wore what she did last year.

Sasuke walked over to Ino and Hinata and was about to touch them when Kiba, Choji, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru rose up, all in battle stances.

"Back away Uchiha as they do not want you," said Neji.

"Relax I have a message from the council. I know you've heard Rumors of Spring Country getting some power lately, so you guy's are going on a diplomatic mission to Spring to see if we can get an alliance with them. The _Ho_kage also said to give you this letter and this scroll," said Sasuke adding emphasis on the Ho in Hokage.

"We'll leave at once Uchiha," said Neji glaring at Sasuke as he yanked the letter and scroll from him.

"See that you do Hyuga," said Sasuke glaring back as he and Sakura walked away.

"What now?" asked Ino.

"We get ready for our mission and that's that. Meet at the west gate in an hour," said Shikamaru being the only Chunin of the group.

(Spring Country- same time)

Konohamaru was running down the street with three people chasing him. He ducked behind a trashcan only to find that it was a transformation jutsu from an Iruka Clone. The Clone grabbed him in a head lock and waited for the three people to come and get him. It didn't take long for them to get there. It was Kurenai, Iruka, and Tenten. Iruka now wore a spring head band, (It looks like a small tree with Rose petals on it) a blue and white Jonin vest, black pants and a blue short sleeve shirt. Tenten now wore a spring headband as well, a red and blue Chinese top, a Chinese skirt, and blue biker shorts.

"Konohamaru you are suppose to be at the academy right now," said Tenten who was his teacher.

"But Naruto-nii-san was suppose to teach me a jutsu today," said Konohamaru.

"And he will, but you have to go to the academy," said the clone putting him down.

"Yes sir," said Konohamaru walking away behind them.

Naruto sat on a roof laughing at what just happened. Naruto had changed in the last year. He grow to be about 6'0" even, his hair was much longer stopping at mid-back, he now still wore a blue clock, but now it had white sleeves and Kanji for spring on the back, Tsunade's necklace was around his neck, white fingerless gloves with steel on the knuckles, a white kimono shirt, blue pants and blue shoes, he also wore a custom made headband on his head.

"So Naruto you watching Konohamaru get into trouble again," said Asuma from behind him. naruto turned to look at Asuma and saw the smirk on his face

"Yeah it reminds me of my days as a prankster Asuma," said Naruto taking out a piece of gum and standing up.

"Ah yeah good times good times. But enough about the past what are you going to do about your and Yukie's relationship?" asked Asuma taking a drag of his cigarette.

Naruto's relationship with Yukie was good to say the least and absolutely amazing to say the most. They had been together for a little over 11 mouths and had been seen going to normal restaurants instead of the more high priced ones, as to let the people know they were there for them. They hadn't had much physical contact besides holding hands, kissing and hugging. Most people thought that they didn't like each other anymore because they hadn't seen Naruto and Yukie in any restaurants for a little over two weeks.

The truth was that Naruto had been busy with the Shinobi village, Yukie with the polotics, and Naruto had a plan on his own, that Yukie didn't need to know about at the moment that involved their future.

"Asuma nothing wrong I'm just trying to figure out the best way to ask her a question," said Naruto looking over to the tower.

"What question is it? You could easily write it down and seen it via messenger," said Asuma taking another drag

"No man it's The Question," said Naruto looking down a bit.

"Do you mean?" asked Asuma as Naruto nodded. "Well I suggest you take her out tomorrow and ask," said Asuma.

"Yeah I'll do that," said Naruto as Asuma turned serious.

"In the mean time you have to go to the tower for a meeting with a rep from Sound," said Asuma looking over the village.

"Asuma I want the village's security to be tighter then a cap on a gallon of soda. I don't want any documents getting out in case they try something and anyone to get hurt if it comes down to an all out battle," said Naruto turning all business as well.

"Yes Hazumikage," said Asuma as they disappeared.

(In the villages' main street)

The people moved to the sides as a group of 6 sound Jonin walked around a 7th man. This man looked around 19, stood at 5'9", long silver hair in a ponytail; he wore round glasses, a purple long sleeve shirt, a white sash, purple pants, purple gloves, and a sound headband. This man was the right hand of Orochimaru the Otokage.

A ball landed in front of him as a boy ran to get it. Kabuto picked it up and tried to give it only for the boy's eyes to widen and turn dark green. Kabuto had to jump back as the boy lashed out with claws. Just as the boy was about to attack again a Jonin jumped down and grabbed the boy.

"Sorry about my little brother. He's just started learning clan techniques and embracing his inner wolf, but I'll warn you he only lashes out if he smells ill intent. I too smell the evil reeking off you. Try anything in this village and not even kami can save you," said The Jonin as he jumped away with his brother.

"Let's go," said Kabuto looking a little pale as they started walking back to the tower.

(In the Tower)

Kabuto was impressed. The tower was an exact replica of the Hokage tower in Konoha, but with green and blue walls and a newer smell to it. The Sound Jonin had been force to wait in a room with the Springs Jonin for security reasons. Kabuto was being lead to the Hazumikage's office by a Jonin with black hair who wore some kind of weird armor that fit her perfectly. (What you actually thought that I would get rid of the armor?)

"The Hazumikage is waiting," said the Woman as she walked away.

Kabuto entered the office only to find that a lot of the lights were off and that the back of the Hamuzikage's chair was facing him. This annoyed Kabuto. His adopted father would often address him in a similar manner back in the leaf village. That was why he killed him before the invasion began.

"How may I help you?" said the leader (That's what he'll be known as until Kabuto finds out)

"Well you see sir my Master Orochimaru would like to propose an alliance between our two villages. We are at war with Konoha and think it is of the up most importance that strong alliances are forged soon so that this war can end quickly," said Kabuto.

"Really? I remember my grandfather telling me there is no such thing as a quick war. While I have no love for Konoha, I will not drag my people into an unnecessary war," said the Leader in a firm tone.

"Think about what your saying sir! Konoha no longer has a place in this world and we think it would be of the up most importance to destroy it. So think carefully on your next words," said Kabuto as he removed his glasses as if preparing for a fight.

"You think I **fear you WORM!!!! **You dare come here, into my village and try to bully **me** into helping you fight a battle that is not mine? I am a leader not a servant!!! Yelled the leader turning slightly to glare at Kabuto who backed up a bit.

"That won't matter to me or Orochimaru-sama, if you just join us like we asked! We could give you more power then you had before and we would crush the Leaf village in a matter of minutes! So again i ask you to chose your words carefully!!!!!" Yelled Kabuto slamming his fis on the table, leaving a dent.

"Kabuto, I've chosen my words. They will be insured on your skull, because I'm about to end your life!" Yelled Naruto jumping out the seat, grabbing Kabuto by the throat and throwing him out the wall and into the street. Naruto quickly followed followed him wanting to stop this before any real damage happened.

"Evacuate the streets quickly! Also take a full platoon to kill the Sound Jonin, before they can escape the village!!" yelled Asuma as he and other Jonin lead the civilians into the shelters.

"So it was you Naruto-kun. It's been to long. The last time I saw you were a 14-year-old brat with a hard punch. Now you're a 15 year old brat with a title over his head! I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart piece, by painful piece" said Kabuto taking out two curved kunai.

Naruto quickly removed his clock and Kimono top showing that he had on Blue and sliver chakra armor and summoned his staff. "The Day you tried to kill Tsunade was the day I vowed to end yours and your masters life. Time to cut off a snake's tail!" Yelled Naruto Charging Kabuto with his staff spinning over his head.

------------------------------------

OH. Sorry about the cliff but I had to cut it somewhere. Next chapter Kabuto's and Naruto's battle, as well as the Konoha nins arrival. You got to stay tuned to find out what about to go down.


	4. Battles and proposal

Zaara the Black: Here is chapter 4 of King of spring. I'm having fun writing this fic. You guys are going to like this Chapter.

Oh if you see anything from any movies then I don't own those movies.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

---------------------------------------------

(On the streets of Spring)

The wind blow as Naruto was only a few feet from Kabuto. Kabuto was able to bring up kunais in time to block the strikes, but even with his feet firmly planted he was forced to skid back more then ten feet.

Kabuto gritted his teeth as he glared at the blonde. "How did you get so strong in only a year?" asked Kabuto hoping to get stronger with this information.

"Believe it or not I'm only at 25 of my full power and even then the chakra armor enhances my abilities 10 fold, but I'm in an older model. So what do you think now Kabuto?" said Naruto spinning the staff.

Kabuto smirked. "I say I kill you, take that armor, and use it to help Orochimaru make slaves of everyone here and crush Konoha. I wonder will he give me the princess as a reward?" said Kabuto not knowing that he just opened the floodgates of pain.

Naruto unblocked the limiter he was using and let his power flare to 45 making Kabuto sweet from the shear force he was using. "I'm going to kill you** WORM!!!**" yelled Naruto as he Rushed up to Kabuto and dragged him along the ground until he throw him into the air about 70 feet. Naruto's armor then spouted angel like wings and with his abilities in wind he was able to fly. Naruto flow so fast he made road runner look slow.

Once Naruto was the same height as Kabuto he slugged him over into the area of the mountains. By the Time Kabuto was just passing the mountain range Naruto was a head of him and knocked him back to the ground with an axe kick. Kabuto started to spin and made a crater about 10 feet deep and 20 feet wide. Naruto landed in front of him as Kabuto started to heal himself.

Naruto jumped back and stabbed his staff into the ground. "You're even more pitiful then I remember Kabuto. Using my staff to beat you ass would be wrong slim," said Naruto.

Kabuto was beyond pissed, but then he smirked. "Looks like the old Blood in me has stirred," said Kabuto as his eyes became bloodshot red. Kabuto dashed at Naruto with a speed that Naruto haven't seen in a while.

"_Shit!" thought Naruto as Kabuto tackled him to the ground. _ They rolled a bit, before Naruto was able to throw him off with a well placed kick. Naruto sprung to his feet and was able to catch Kabuto with a right hook, sending him back about 12 meters. Naruto then went through hand signs. "Boar, rat, dragon, ox, tiger, snake, ram, monkey, bird, rat. Ice and wind fusion style: Icy storm Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as a powerfully cold wind started to blow. Kabuto was hit full force from the blast not only cutting him opened, but also dropping his level of heat in his body well below the point of death. The only reason he was still alive was because he was using his chakra as a shield to help heal himself.

Kabuto was nearing his max as he had to heal so much damage in only so little time. He know he would die, but he still had one ace in the hole. Kabuto used some of his blood and started to make signs, once he finished he slammed his hand down on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" Yelled Kabuto. A huge pillar of smoke appeared out came a 70 foot snake with blue skin and white strips.

"Did you call Kabuto-kun?" asked the Snake eyeing Naruto.

"Yes I did Mandoro. I'm sure your father Manda has told you about a brat by the name of Naruto, well this is him standing right in front of you," said Kabuto.

"I see. Father said he was a thron in the Snake clans side. He looks tasty. A far better treat them those bird eggs and frogs," said Mandoro rising up.

Naruto cut his hand and started some hand signs. "What Naruto calling for that old frog Ganmabuta!? He can't help you here!!" yelled Kabuto.

"No I'm calling something much stronger. Summoning Jutsu: Kyubi no Kitsune!!" yelled Naruto making both Kabuto and mandoro pale.

A pillar of smoke rose from the ground that was nearly 100 feet tall and once the smoke cleared there stood Kyubi in all its terrible glory. **"Bought damn time you summoned me to this plain to get some exercise. I see you brought me a some fast food," said Kyubi licking its lips.**

"Don't make a mess," said Naruto from atop Kyubi's head.

"**Got ya," said Kyubi **jumping into the air. Kyubi then stared to consecrate the wind around him into a ball of energy. **"Demonic Wind style: Hell's wind Jutsu!!" yelled Kyubi unleashing a burst of heat along with the wind.**

Mkandoro didn't have time to move and took the hit dead center making him fly back Kyubi being the faster of them was able to grab him by his tail and slam him into the dirt. "Kabuto you bastard. If I had known he could call Kyubi I would have left your sorry ass to rot. I'll talk to my father about vending your contract… if you survive this battle," said Mandoro disappearing.

"Damn!" yelled Kabuto falling to the ground. He know that he was about to die as he saw Naruto charge up a rasengan and jump off Kyubi's head who disappeared a minute later.

"RASENGAN!!!" Yelled Naruto slamming it into Kabuto's stomach forcing him to hit the ground faster then expected and make a crater that was 5 times bigger the last one Kabuto was in.

Naruto landed on the ground and watched as Kabuto started to spit up blood. "How… did you… Get so… strong Naruto-kun," asked Kabuto coughing up more blood, while trying to stand up.

"Seeing as your dieing I'll tell you. With the help of Kyubi and over 1000 Shadow clones I was able to get to a point in strength were I could take on all three Sannin as they are now and have a fighting chance. That's all you need to know," said Naruto as Kabuto smiled

"Number one most surprising ninja, just like always. I'm glad I got to fight you like this and die, by the hands of the one person I saw had the most potential in any form then any being on this world. It's was an honor to know and fight you Naruto," said Kabuto with a smile as he closed his eyes for the last time.

"Stupid bastard. Even as close to death as you were I still couldn't figure you out," said Naruto picking up his body any flying back to the village.

(Back in the Village)

All six of the sound Jonin had been captured and ready for the slaughter house. They all sat in front of a giant hole that looked like it went straight to hell. Asuma took control of the Jonin's guarding them and looked at them. Naruto landed on the ground next to him and dropped Kabuto's body in front of the sound ninja.

"And here I thought you would take a little longer," said Asuma.

Naruto glared at them with eyes that made him look truly ruthless. "Kill all but one," said Naruto as one of Female Jonin's took out her sword and cut off almost all their heads. Two of them were left and one of them stood while the other was moved.

"This country is MAD and you are a madman! Orochimaru-sama will see you hang. You killed his best man. You have committed a sin against the ultimate master. You are a madman for refusing his offers of power," said the Jonin with little fear

"A madman am I!? You come trying to drag my people into war that we have no part of or want part of, threading them with slavery and DEATH if I didn't comply. I may be a madman, but if it means protecting my Country, then a madman I shall be for I am the KING OF SPRING!!!" said Naruto kicking the man into the pit while the other watched on ( this is what I was talking about early)

"Naruto I give you a 9.5 for the speech, but it was a little overkill if you ask me," said Asuma as he clapped.

"Who care's? You take Kabuto's head to Orochimaru and tell him the fox will use its teeth to finish the snake once and for all May they never meet in hell for the snake still has to answser for killing the monkey. He'll understand what I mean," said Naruto.

The man didn't replay, just grabbed the head and left. A few Jonin followed him to make sure he didn't cause any trouble on his way out.

"Asuma I want at least two squads of ANBU in every village. They are to go on an undercover op in each one and flush out informants. We don't need any Info leaking out about the shit that went down today," said Naruto starting to walk back to the tower.

"Alright. Should I put all ninja's on alert?" asked Asuma.

"Tell them it's only a code yellow. We don't need to in force Marshal Law if we can help it," said Naruto

"Right," said Asuma as Kurenai landed next to them.

"Naruto I just go info from and old informant in Konoha that their sending over a group of diplomats," said Kurenai

"Any news as to who they are?" asked Naruto looking at Kurenai.

"None, but they'll be here in a week," said Kurenai.

"Alright. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get dressed. I have a date tonight," said Naruto disappearing a whirl of water and Sakura petals.

"Showoff," said Asuma and Kurenai at the same time.

(With Yukie - 5:00 a.m.)

Yukie sat in her room rather board. She had been in and out of meetings all day with the Council. The Only high light of her day was that the man she loved sent her a letter saying that he was taking her out at six on the dot. She had already picked out her clothes for the date, but tried to figure out what it was about.

For the last two weeks Naruto had not been able to take her out. They at least went out twice a week, now he was suddenly free? somethings didn't add up to her, but he said he was very busy with the Ninja village. That's another thing that throw her off. Naruto had three ninja advisers. One who supervised the Academy, one who helped with missions, and another who was in charge of security so what could have had him so busy? ( a cookie for the people who can figure out who runs what)

Yukie was so deep in thought she almost didn't hear her alarm clock hit 5: 30. Yukie ran over to her closet and grabbed her clothes before going into the bathroom and taking a shower. After 5 minutes she stepped out and quickly put on her clothes. She picked a blue strapless dress along with a white jacket to cover her bare shoulders, blue high heels. She pulled her out of her ponytail and just let it flow. A servant walked in and bowed.

"Yes?" asked Yukie.

"Pardon me madam, but Naruto-sama is here," said the servant bowing.

"Thank you," said Yukie walking out the room and done the stairs.

When she entered the parlor she looked at Naruto who looked very hansom. He no longer had his headband on, but and top hat. He wore a white suit, with a black button up shirt, white tie, over his shoulders hung a long black jacket.( like an old school mobster)

"Hello Yukie-chan," said Naruto in a way that made her blush. They had been dating for nearly a year and she still did that when he flashed that smile.

She walked down the stairs and greeted him with a hug and a kiss. "Were are we going to night love?" asked Yukie smiling at him.

"No where special just to the Spring Garden," said Naruto.

Yukie gasped. The Spring Garden was the most famous restaurant in all of spring Country. He may not have been the most popular, but it had a mix of normal people and rich nobles in it.

Naruto grabbed her hand and they left. As they walked down the street People smiled at them and children greeted them as they ran off to play, glad that the 'Mother and Father' of Spring were still together.

They arrived at the restaurant in only 10 minutes and they were granted the best seats in the House a Table near the center of the floor to watch as some of the Countries Ninja preformed for them using good old jutsu to put on a show. After they finished they bowed and left to go prepare for another mission. (I know just roll with it).

A waiter came to them and asked what they would like. Naruto ordered pepper stack and Teriyaki Chicken, while Yukie ordered a salad with shrimp on the side. The waiter left Naruto and Yukie to themselves.

"So Yukie-chan have has it been lately? Asked Naruto, though he already know thanks to the sentries that were stationed around the castle

"Okay, but I wanted to take a little brake from running this country and acting. It's so hard sometimes to do both. Maybe I sohlud have stuck with Acting," said Yukie leaning on her elbow.

"I hear you Yukie-chan. Have you thought about getting advisers to help you out sometimes?" asked Naruto.

Before Yukie had a chance to answer the waiter came back with their meals. Once the meals were seat on the table they ate in silence when a small band came onto the floor and started to play a song. Naruto got up and walked over to the band head before he whispered something into his ear. Nodding the band head his people change the tone.

Yukie looked at Naruto seriously. "Naruto why did you ask him to change the song?" asked Yukie as Naruto kneeled in front of her making the whole restaurant besides the band goes quite.

"Yukie when I was a kid I thought I know what love meant. When I saw the way parents treated their kids like kings and queens, but that was only one form of love. Yukie you've captured my love like No one before you. Iruka I love like a father, Kurenai like an aunt, Asuma like an uncle (Wink Wink), Konohamaru like a little brother, and Tenten an older sister. You Yukie showed me the kind of love I missed. I love you more then life itself and would fight the Death God himself to see you happy. I want you to be my wife. So Yukie-chan will you marry me?" asked Naruto as he pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a gold band with a diamond in the middle with nine sapphires around it.

Yukie had a few tears in her eyes as jumped up and kissed Naruto hard on the lips. "Yes Yes Yes Yes!!!! I'll Marry Naruto-kun! I love you to much to say no to you ever!!" said Yukie as she kissed him one more time.

A few ninja and samurai who were in the audience stood and yelled out as one "All Hail Naruto-Dono and Yukie-Dono! The King and Queen of Spring Country!!"

Everyone stood and bowed to them before walking up and congratulating them.

(Just on top of the roof)

Konohamaru, Iruka, Tenten, Kurenai, and Asuma had heard everything and were happy to see Naruto happy like this. Konohamaru wanted to go and hug his big brother, and Tenten wanted to kiss him on the cheek

"It looks like we got a wedding to prepare for soon," said Tenten with a devil smirk that scard the men abit.

"Oh I agree," said Kurenai matching it.

The men backed up a bit and know one fact was true. When women wanted to plan something it was best to move the HELL out the way or else you'd get caught up. Thinking quickly Iruka pulled out three suicide pills and gave one to Asuma, one to Konohamaru and kept the last for himself.

"This is it boys today with day like men. Being lazy as fuck and getting away from planning women," said Asuma.

"Yes sir May we meet again in the afterlife," said Iruka and Konohamaru.

Just as they were about to sallow the pills Tenten throw three senbon needles destroying them.

"Not today boys," said Kurenai as she dragged the three men away crying while cursing Naruto.

(No offense to the women who read this story)

--------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, but I've had to get a few things straight lately. I've been preparing for Prom so my talent has been blocked. Also if you have any questions about some of the things Please don't hesitate to tell me either by review or e-mail. On a happier note I plan to start Fighting for a Dream, Fighting for a purpose back up soon.

Also I hate to do this, but I have to give up Konoha no Samurai and Legend of Naruto. If you want either story e-mail me and I'll choose someone to continue on my work. Make me proud my people.

Zaara the Black has left the building.


	5. Meet the king

Zaara the Black: Here is the 5th chapter for King of Spring. No real action, but it will be good.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss Speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

--------------------------------------

(At the Gates of Spring Village 11:00 a.m)

It had been a week since the team from Konoha left for spring Country and entered. The first place they entered was a village was a dock with a huge gate that looked like it would close any time.

"What's with the huge gate?" asked Ino cocking her head to the left.

A passing villager stopped and looked at her. "Well lady this one of three ports in the whole Country. Surrounding the country are all kinds of tides that won't allow for safe passage. Only three are useable. This is the widest one. Most ninja use the smallest. All three have a gate to be closed in case of emergency," said the villager.

"Wow. That's interesting," said Hinata.

The villager smiled. "It is. The King of Spring thought of it and we built it," said the villager.

"The King of Spring?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes. Even though he won't be the king until he and Princess Yukie make it official in late march. He stopped Dato from taking over the Country. Hell everyone sees him as our king," said the Villager.

Lee looked on the verge of tears. "What is the name of your most youthful king?" asked Lee.

"His name is…," just as he was about to say it two ANBU jumped out.

"Sorry sir, but they are from that village," said The ANBU looking at the Konoha nin.

The man's eyes instantly narrowed. "I see. It was nice talking to you people, but most people will not look at you kindly KONOHA DOGS!!" yelled the man.

Instantly everyone in the market stopped what they were doing and started to whisper things like "Traitors of their Hero" and "Enemies to the king" unnerving the Konoha nins. They were being given looks that Naruto use to get.

"Let's go guys before this gets to troublesome," said Shikamaru as they began to make their way to the gate.

Asuma jumped out from atop a building with an ANBU behind him. "Go tell Naruto that his old friends are here and that Sasuke and Sakura are not with them.

"Yes Asuma-oyadama (Chief)," said The ANBU disappearing in a swirl of Sakura pedals.

(In Naruto's office- 11:20)

Naruto and Yamato were talking about making the wedding a public event, when an ANBU enter the room and told them of what happened. Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Naruto-kun they will be in this city in the next little while. What shall you do?" asked Yamato. Yamato and Naruto had become good friends over the last year and liked to talk and play chess though Naruto always lost to the aged man.

"Not to Sure Jiji. I'll let them come. No need for them to find out things to Quick," said Naruto as he hit a button on his desk. It was only a minute later that Tenten entered.

"You called Naruto?" asked Tenten looking at Naruto with a board expression.

"Yes. I need you to escort some people here. You are to tell them nothing of our forces, jutsus, or who I am. Answer the questions you think you can," said Naruto.

"Alright who am I escorting here?" asked Tenten twirling a weapon.

Naruto sighed. This would be a little hard. "Our old friends from Konoha," said Naruto in an odd way.

The Kunai that was spinning slipped and flow at Yamato who raised his staff and blocked._ "Kids and sharp thins these days," thought Yamato._

"I understand Naruto," said Tenten poofing away.

Yamato walked close to Naruto. "Was that wise? Sending her like that knowing she had a hard time confronting them," said Yamato.

"I had no choice. The sooner she gets this done the better. She loved the village, but… Sometimes it's harder to confront the past rather then live in it," said Naruto as Yamato nodded.

"Wise words for one so Young," said Yamato in a low voice.

(at the Village gates-10 minutes later)

Tenten arrived at the gates just in time to see her friends walk through it. "Guys over here!" yelled Tenten waving at them.

Kiba looked over and saw. "Tenten. Hey guys its Tenten-san," said Kiba. Ino, Hinata, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru looked over and saw Tenten.

Ino and Hinata ran over to her and gave her a massive Hug. "Tenten-chan it's been a long time!" said a smiling Hinata letting go of Tenten.

"Yeah I know," said Tenten.

"Tenten-san you have to return to Konoha and… "Started Kiba only to be cut off by Lee.

"And what? Let her become the Uchiha's fuck toy? No. As far as I'm concerned she's not a Konoha Nin anymore and can not be touched," said Lee.

"As much as I like Lee standing up for me we have to go visit the King," said Tenten as she began to lead them to the tower.

It wasn't a long walk, but Tenten need them to walk slow so they could ask their few questions.

"Tenten who is this King?" asked Neji.

"Sorry can't tell you that. I'm under orders," said Tenten.

"How did you come to join this village?" asked Ino.

"I got chased by a few rock nins when the king rescued me and asked me to become a ninja of his village. Naturally I said yes. That was about 5 months ago. With in that time I've become a Chunin and an academy Teacher," said Tenten.

"Wow. This guy is something else. Letting someone so new become a teacher so fast he must really trust you," said Kiba as they were only a few feet from the tower.

"You have no clue," said Tenten as they entered the tower.

They walked down the halls until they came to a room labeled King with big double doors.

Tenten knocked. "Who is it," came a deep voice.

"Tenten Uzumaki sir. I've brought the Konoha Shinobi just as instructed," said Tenten.

"Uzumaki?" asked Hinata with narrowed eyes. Everyone stepped back. Hinata was a force not to be crossed, especially when it came to Naruto.

"Before Naruto left we got close like brother and sister so I took his last name since I don't have one," said Tenten with a clean lie. She took the name Uzumaki only a month after she joined the village making her an official member of the Uzumaki family or clan.

"Okay," said Hinata a little calmer. But still a little mad at her for getting the name she wanted for so long.

"Enter," came the Voice.

Tenten opened the doors and they entered the room. It was a nice size. There was a desk in front of the window, and a couch with a few seats here and there.

Behind the desk was a man wearing a green, white, and blue robe, his face was covered except for his eyes, and he had on a wide hat.

Behind him were three people. Two were male while the other was a female. The males wore blue and white robes, while the woman wore a crimson and white robe. They all wore blank blur masks with narrow eyes.

"Hello Konoha nins. I'm King as a lot of people like to call me. The woman is Crimson head of our missions, the big man is Ape head of our security, and the last one is Dolphin head of our academy. What can we do for you?" asked King.

"Sir we were sent by Konoha to ask for aid in the upcoming war with Oto. We were also given a mission by Tsunade-sama, but I'll talk about that later," said Shikamaru.

"About the war with Oto. I've already turned down Orochimaru and I shall do the same to you. I have no desire to get my people caught up in a war that is none of our business," said King.

Neji nodded. "That's understandable.

"What's this second mission of yours," asked Ape.

"Oh right. Our friend Naruto was almost killed last year without just cause, but escaped. Now he's a missing Nin along with a few of our friends. Hokage-sama gave us these to give to him," said Neji pulling out a scroll and letter.

"APE RECOVER!" Yelled King. Ape moved in and grabbed the letter and scroll. Once he was back beside King he handed them over.

"What the hell are you thinking!" yelled Neji.

"You said they were for Naruto right well you've found him," said King taking off his mask and hat along with the others.

"No way!" yelled Kiba and Ino.

"This is too troublesome, even for you Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Iruka-sensei," said Shikamaru.

"I'll admit this was unexpected," said Neji.

Hinata went beet red looking at her crush. "Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

Naruto grinned. "In the flesh," said Naruto before Hinata passed out.

(In viewing room)

Yamato was shaking his head. "Kids these days. Can't they ever be simple," said Yamato pulling out a yo-yo and starting to play with.

-----------------------------------------------

Here is part 5 of King of spring. Did the best I could. Now I fell a little better and will start chapter 23 of fighting for a dream. Hope you liked it


	6. Love is sometimes troublesome

Zaara the Black: Yo. Here I am ready for King of spring 6. Now a few people asked me about Naruto and Hinata. To answer if I'll put her with Naruto and Yukie. Only time will tell.

Human speech

Human thought

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

Enjoy

------------------------------------------

(Naruto and Yukie's home)

Naruto had Neji carry Hinata to his and Yukie's new home as he decided that the palace was to be used as a place of business and non living. Naruto and Yukie's home was about three stories, while the whole of the land was about 8 acres.

When they arrived they were in awe at the sheer size of the house. Ino was pissed that Naruto got to live there and had a much bigger closet then she did, Kiba was mad that Naruto probably had babes left and right( No even close), Shikmaru was mad about the sheer size of the yard, it was perfect for cloud watching, but like always he just said troblesome and moved on, and Neji was mad because Naruto had a bigger room then he did. (Best I could do)

When they entered Neji put Hinata down on the couch while everyone sat around a large sitting Room.

"Naruto come back to Konoha. I'm sure that with your skills you could make ANBU commander or even Sannin," said Neji just as Hinata woke up.

Naruto shuck his head. "All my life all I wanted was to be Hokage. I couldn't have that. Besides… I'd rather die then look at the pink bitch and the gay Uchiha after what they did to me. To my life," said Naruto clenching his fist. Everyone remembered that Day. It was a week before the trial.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto and Sakura stood on the roof. Sakura looked ready to kill and Naruto had a look of sadness on his face._

"_Why Sakura? I've done everything I can for you. I've saved you this damned village and your precious Uchiha countless times all for you. I loved you. I WOULD HAVE KILLED MYSELF TO SEE YOU HAPPY!!" said Naruto as Sakura slapped him. _

"_Who could ever love a demon like you? You never saved me, only Sasuke-kun could do that. Your nothing but trash. No your lower then trash," said Sakura trying to slap him again. Naruto caught her hand._

"_I should have known better then to chase after a whore like you. I fought with everything I had and you still treat me like shit. You know what save your own ass next time," said Naruto pushing her. Sakura would have fallen on the ground if it wasn't for a heavily bandaged Uchiha._

"_Sakura are you Okay? This demon didn't hurt you did it?" asked Sasuke his words cutting deeper then a sharp Kunai ever could._

"_Yes Sasuke-kun he tried. He even said he would rape me, but you came and stopped the coward," said Sakura lying through her teeth._

"_BULLSHIT!!! I'm no coward. I didn't try and run to a snake, I didn't ask for him to be brought back Yelled Naruto._

"_Shut up loser. Well he'll never try again, because if he does I'll kill him," said Sasuke kissing Sakura._

_Naruto's heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces. "Sasuke, Sakura you two are lower then even dirt," said Naruto. He left the Roof top angry and sad. It was that evening that a team of ANBU jumped him and dragged him into custody._

(_flashback end)_

"Naruto-kun Konoha is in a bad way at the moment. the people need you Tsunade-sama needs you, your friends need you," said Hinata as she thought._"I need you,"_

"Hinata Konoha is not my home, it never was. My heart was never in Konoha my heart was always on the road when ever I left. Do you know how that feels? I felt safer taking on a group of missing-nins then I did in the walls of the village I was born in, It's darkest in a place with no love," said Naruto in a sad, yet cold tone.

"Sorry," said Hinata looking down.

"It's okay Hinata. I'm not completely over it and intend to have what revenge I can. If the village falls and you guys survive I invite you to Spring," said Naruto

Neji just watched the whole thing until he remembered what the villager said Earlier. "Naruto a villager told us that The Kage was engaged to the princess correct?" asked Neji looking at Naruto just like everyone except Iruka, Asuma, Tenten, and Kurenai.

"Right," said Naruto.

"Does that mean… started Neji only to be cut off as the front door opened.

Yukie walked in wearing a blue suit. "Hello Naruto-kun I assume these are your old friends from Konoha?" said Yukie She walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the lips.

Everyone was shocked, but Hinata went into melt down mode. Tears started to pour out her eyes as she ran out of the House. "I'm sorry," said Yukie looking down.

"Don't be Yukie-chan she had no way of knowing," said Naruto as Neji grabbed him by his collar

"Go after Hinata now, or i'll kill you!" yelled Neji activating his bayakugan. Naruto slapped his hands off him.

"Be careful Neji. That could have caused a war between Spring and Konoha, but i understand, I'll go after her. Everyone is to stay here. I'll be back in about 15 minutes," said Naruto disappearing.

"Still playing the Hero," said Yukie with a sad smile on her lips.

"What?" asked Ino

"Naruto never could stand to see a woman cry so he always played the Hero and stopped her tears," said Yukie looking down a bit.

(With Hinata)

Hinata ran, and ran, and ran until she couldn't run any further as she collapsed near a stream and started to cry like the 13 year old she should be and not the warrior she was trained to be.

"Damn it. He's all I ever wanted in a lover and I lost him because I was a coward. I probably can't ever have him. My family was right I am a failure," said Hinata tear running down her face.

"You know I don't see a failure, but a young woman who is at a cross roads right now," said a man who looked rather old.

"Who are you," said Hinata between sobs.

"No one important, just an old man named Yamato. I see you found out about Naruto-sama and Yukie-hime. My that was one of the Country's happier days," said Yamato

smiling.

"Yes, but I watched him so, so long. I thought I would one day be his girlfriend. Maybe even his wife, but I lost to Yukie. I guess i'll never be good enough for Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Yes and No. From what I understand Naruto-sama was an orphan and you are a clan heiress. That meaning that you would have been married off to only the best blood their was for power. The same would have happened to Yukie if her fathjer was alive at this moment. So the way I see it this act could have gone either way for you and Yukie," said Yamato

"What do yo mean Yamato-san?" said Hinata looking at the old man.

"I may ramble, but bear with it. What I was saying is that you can either except that Naruto is with Yukie and move on or you can turn bitter and lock away your heart to those close to you forever. it's your choice Hinata-san," said Yamato.

"I see. Thank you Yamato-san," said Hinata with a small smile.

"No problem," said Yamato walking away. "Same goes for you Naruto," said Yamato

Yamato walked past a tree that Naruto was leaning against. "Right," said Naruto walking over to the stream.

"Hey Naruto," said Hinata

"Hey," said Naruto standing Near a tree.

Hinata and Naruto were both lost in thought and let the silence drag on. They just looked at the stream as it ran it's course.

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry," said Naruto looking at Hinata who looked back with wide eyes. "I do love you, but not in the way you want me to I love you like a dear friend, a close sister that I would protect until my last breath," said Naruto looking down.

Hinata smiled at him with a tear running down her left cheek. "It's fine Naruto-kun. I'll be alright," said Hinata.

Naruto wrapped Hinata in a hug. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan about running from Konoha," said Naruto.

"Don't be. If you didn't run when you did you'd be dead now baka," said Hinata with a warm smile

Naruto laughed. "I guess your right. Come on lets head back to the House," said Naruto jumping off with Hinata right behind him. Hinata tapped him on the shoulder and laughed.

"Tag Naruto-kun," said Hinata running off ahead of him.

"HEY NO FAIR!" yelled Naruto chasing her.

Yamato sat in a tree smoking a pipe with a old smile on his face. "I wonder what I'll have for dinner tonight. Maybe I'll dine with Naruto-kun and Yukie-chan," said Yamato.

(In the Sound village)

Orochimaru had just received the reply and he was not very happy about it. No one defied him. He took the grass cutter and chopped his own nins head off. "Bastard. I'll drown him and his country in the coldest oceans," said Orochimaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is chapter 6 and it's done. Have fun with it. I know I did. You know I have some surprises for those of you who wait. They have to do with a few nins From Konoha. Pay attention to a few names that come up as they will play big parts later down. Good Bye.


	7. Wedding of a King and Queen

Zaara the black: Here is part 7 to King of Spring. I'm telling you now I wanted this fic to be at least ten chapters, but I'm sure it will be at least 15 or more right now. Keep an eye on Hinata she'll play an important role later in the story I'm laughing and crying just thinking about it. Also that scroll and letter will be reviled next chapter. It's just something I whipped together for fun.

Oh there may be a lemon or two in this chapter or the next

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss Speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

----------------------------------------------------

(Konoha Tsunade's office)

It had been nearly a month since the team that was sent to Spring returned with news saying that the King would not aid them in battle. Ironically Orochimaru planned to attack Spring and Konoha would aid them if need be for the simple fact that Orochimaru would attack them. They also refused to tell them who the king was, but Tsunade had her suspicions. The Uchiha and the council were not pleased about what spring said, but ignored it in favor of training Sasuke.

The Council had also said that Sasuke would be the Sixth Hokage within the next year or so meaning that Tsunade had to train the bastard. Also Sasuke had some how converted the Council that Naruto was to be hunted down and killed by no later then his wedding with Sakura which was in early June. The council had sent out ten teams of hunter nins and ANBU to handle it. They returned after nearly a month of searching coming up with nothing.

Tsunade was about to drink some lemonade (What? You thought it would be Sake) when a knock sounded on her door. "Enter," said Tsunade taking a sip.

When the door opened Shizune walked in with Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji. "Sorry to bother you Hokage-sama, but a letter just arrived from Spring to you as well as Myself, Ino, Hinata, Lee Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shizune, and Shino," said Neji pulling out the letter.

"Shizune, bring those people mentioned here at once," said Tsunade.

"yes Tsunade-sama," said Shizune bolting out the door.

"Who is the letter from?" asked Sakura.

"This is none of your concern," said Tsunade only for Sasuke to step in.

"We have every right to be here Remember that Sakura and I are members of the formor Konoha 12," said Sasuke with a smirk that would do Orochimaru proud.

"Fine," said Tsunade knowing that the council would let the Uchiha get away with rape if he wanted to.

It took Shizune 20 minutes to get everyone together. "Alright everyone listen up we got a letter from Spring Country and its import net so listen up," said Tsunade as she unrolled the scroll.

_Dear Tsunade-sama and 8 members of the former Rookie 12 _

_It is with great pleasure that you have been invited to the matrimony of Our Kage and Princess. Itm would mean so much to our load and lady if you where to come to the wedding. The wedding is in two weeks time Tsunade-sama. So if you can please come._

_Head of the Council Yamato_

Hinata's eyes widened. _"That old bastard He was someone after all," thought Hinata with a smile_

"Since this is a diplomatic mission you 7 are coming as my Guard, Shizune will come as my assistant and unfortunately Sasuke and Sakura will have to come along do to the Council wanting at least one clan head there. We leave at 10 sharp in three days Dismissed," said Tsunade.

Everyone left except Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama. If Sasuke does something foolish like challenging the Lord of Spring Country…," started Shizune.

"I know, but for now we have no choice, but to wait and see what happens," said Tsunade

(In Spring Country- two weeks later)

Naruto, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Tenten, and Konohamaru stood at the port. Konohamaru was only there, because Naruto was his teacher and Naruto was training him to successes him as the Ninja leader.

He was basically in a meeting with them. "Asuma For this event I want our ninja posted everywhere. I also want our Navy posted at each dock to stop people who try anything. Kurenai Use our spy network to find out if anyone is going to try anything. Iruka run things in the academy as normal, but have the teachers on alert. I don't want any of our secrets getting out," said Naruto

"Alright Naruto. I had ANBU stationed and Genjutsu dentition devices put in every room that the foreigners stay in," said Asuma.

"Naruto the first boat is approaching and it's flying Konoha's flag," said Kurenai with a pair of binoculars in her hand.

"Good. I wanted them to be first. I missed Baa-chan the last year," said Naruto with a smile.

Tenten smiled at her brother. "You big baby," said Tenten.

"Whatever," said Naruto as the ship landed.

The first person off the Ship was Choji. The nest few people were Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, and Lee. The stood four to a side as Shizune and Tsunade came down the ramp.

"Hello Tsunade-baa-chan," said Naruto.

As soon as Tsunade heard this she looked and saw her son she basically adopted. She ran over to Naruto and gave him a hug.(Not a Tsunade fic hug). She bared her face into his chest as she cried. "Naruto-kun… I thought I'd never see you again," said Tsunade.

Naruto had a small smile on his face as he hugged her back. "Come on Tsunade-kaa-san, I always intended to see you again," said Naruto.

"Oh by the way," said Tsunade before she punched him in the jaw. "That's for the kick you gave me," said Tsunade

"Thanks Kaa-san

"Yeah. Anyways what are you doing here?" asked Tsunade with a smile.

"I'm an official Shinobi of Spring now," said Naruto not telling the whole truth.

"Figures a weak Shinobi for a week village," came the voice of Someone Naruto hoped to never see again. Naruto looked and saw Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

"Uchiha, Haruno-san? What the hell are you two doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Since Sasuke-kun became a clan head he has diplomatic rights to represent the Council," said Sakura.

"Fine. If either of you two cause trouble I'll see to it that your killed on the spot," said Naruto.

"What are you going to do Dobe?" asked Sasuke smirking at the blond.

Naruto had had enough of the Uchiha. Naruto rushed him and hit him with a wind powered palm strike knocking him back and onto his knees.

"I don't play around emo," said Naruto as a spring ANBU arrived at his side.

Hazumikage-sama the Council requests your presence at the moment. Something about last minute preparations for the wedding in 4 days," said the ANBU

"Very well," said Naruto disappearing.

Leaving a dumb struck Sasuke, Sakura, Shizune, and Tsunade. "What the hell?" asked Tsunade.

"Naruto is the Leader of both this country and ninja village," said Tenten.

"The Dobe gets everything," said Sasuke with a little jealousy.

Tenten glared at him. "Don't start here Uchiha. Just because you're big shit in Konoha, don't mean a damn thing here. Remember that," said Tenten leaving.

"_It doesn't matter. I have everything I need for my plan," thought Sasuke looking at a sad Hinata._

(A week later)

The week had passed quickly with Naruto spending time with his friends. While they could be trusted Sasuke and Sakura had PEDALS (The equivalent of ROOTS) trailing them at all times. Sasuke and Sakura had been enough to tell everyone that Sasuke should rule the country instead of the 'weak demon'. That was meet with a group of 5 Jonin trying to defend Naruto's honor. The fight was quickly resolved as ANBU stepped in. It was only two days after that that Gaara and Temari showed up. Kankuro had to stay and run the village.

Now Naruto stood in front of Tsunade who asked (begged) to do the serves. Naruto had a Red and Black Gi on. Next to him stood Asuma who was his best man. The music started to play and Yamato walked Yukie down the isle. Many girls had a few tears in their eyes, but one had tears of anger and sadness.

"_That should be me up there with Naruto-kun, not Yukie," thought Hinata. _

(You know I'm to lazy to do the exchanging of Vows and the reception so I'm skipping to the end)

Naruto and Yukie stood in front of the Population as Yukie throw the Yukie. The person to catch it was Kurenai who looked at Asuma and blushed.

Naruto picked Yukie up and smiled at the people. "Thank you all for attending our wedding," said Naruto as the sky around him quickly lit up and they disappeared in a swirl of pedals. (Thank Full Metal Alchemist when Ed took his final exam)

"That fucking loser," said Sasuke from the shadows.

(At Naruto and Yukie's Home)

Naruto and Yukie appeared in the living room.

"Well we're Home," said Naruto kissing Yukie.

"Yeah and we have the next four days off thanks to the Council and your advisers taking over for us," said Yukie as she kissed Naruto

**Warning lemon **

Yukie removed her Kimono leaving her as bare as the day she was born. Naruto lifted her up by her legs and started to suck on her neck. Yukie let out a slight moan as he did this. She opened Naruto's Gi and helped him remove it. She them throw it to the floor before she kissed him again. Naruto laid her onto the couch and removed his pants leaving him in nothing. Yukie looked at his member with a hungry expression on her face.

Naruto grabbed her breasts and squeezed them lightly while adding a bit of chakra to his hands forcing her to lactate. He began sucking on her breasts making her moan like crazy. Yukie grabbed his hair as he continued to suck her breasts.

"Naruto-kun lets skip the foreplay. I need you inside me," Said Yukie blushing a bit.

"Have you ever had sex before Yukie?" asked Naruto as he kissed her neck.

"No, but I was always waiting for my wedding night," said Yukie as Naruto put himself at her entrance.

"Your wish come true my love," said Naruto as he thrust into her breaking her barrier.

Yukie arched her back as she gasped out in pain. It was not the pain that got her, it was the fact that she felt that she was on fire as Naruto continued to thrust into her. It was only a few minutes later that she came with a scream. Naruto followed emptying himself into Yukie. Naruto picked Yukie up by her thighs and walked to the kitchen.

He placed her on the counter top and proceeded to thrust into her with vigor. Naruto loved everything that he and Yukie were doing. Yukie kissed him on the neck, before she kissed him on the lips. Naruto thrust into her until she came with another scream. Naruto continued to thrust into her until she had her 6th orgasm, before he came in her again.

**Lemon end**

Yukie was sweating form the heat of what she and Naruto just did. And to think she had four more days of that coming to her and not to mention they had only had sex in the living room and kitchen counter top. It was about to be an Enjoyable four days for Uzumaki Yukie.

-------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's been a little while, but I was hanging with my girlfriend for the last few days. Also I've had to attend a few Schools meeting in hopes of getting a scholarship and looking for a job. I'm swamped. I'll have the next chapter out in a little while until then enjoy.


	8. I never want to work again

Zaara the Black: I liked how the last chapter turned out, but I want this one to be even better. You see I plan to kill two birds with one stone in this chapter. So enjoy.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

(Uzumaki mansion)

Yukie Uzumaki woke up in the arms of the man she loved more then anything in the world. It had been four days already and they had to return to work. Yukie almost cried at the thought. Sure she loved being the Queen of a country and mother to it's people, but if she had to chose between the country and sex with her husband… She'd choose the latter option. Yukie know she would be walking with a limp for the next few days after what she and Naruto did last night. After all she nearly passed out three times before they were even halfway finished. 

Yukie turned in bed to see Naruto still asleep. She smiled at his sleeping form. She thought of a fox as she watched him sleep. Naruto slowly opened his sea blue eyes only to be met with Yukie's own blue orbs.

"Good morning Foxy-kun," said Yukie kissing him.

"Good morning Yukie-chan," said Naruto as he looked at his clock. It was 8:40 a.m. that had to be in at 10:00 a.m.

"How about one more round before we get ready for the day," said Yukie with lust and love in her eyes as she looked at his rapidly stiffing member.

"Baby I'm always ready for you," said Naruto kissing her

**Warning lemon**

She put herself over his stiff member and lowered herself onto it with a moan of pleasure. Yukie started to move up and down at a slow pace until Naruto flipped her over and started to pump into her. She arched her back as he started to go faster making her moan like crazy. 

"Narutooooooooooooo please harder!" moaned out Yukie. Naruto pumped her harder until he cum into her full force. Yukie came a second later with a scream. They rested for a moment before Yukie got on her hands and knees.

Naruto entered Yukie roughly getting out a moan from her. He started out slowly getting a rhythm before they both started going at it a little harder. Naruto grabbed her right breast and started to kneed it making her moan loader. Naruto pumped into Yukie a few more times before they both came. He pulled out before he move his member to her ass.

He put his member into her ass slowly. Yukie gasped as he did that. "Ohhh, Naruto-kun that feels so fucking good," said Yukie as he started to pump into her. She put her hands on the bed board as he started going in harder and faster. He cum in her after a few minutes when she had her orgasm He then started to kiss her and kneed her breasts earning more moans.

He then pulled out and went into her wet entrance getting another moan. He started out at a slow pace until Yukie told him to go faster and harder. After 5 minutes of intense lovemaking she cum with Naruto buried deep in her.

**Lemon over**

Yukie panted as she flipped over and kissed Naruto. "Let's get dressed," said Yukie standing up and walking away with a heavy limp.

Naruto chuckled seeing this. "Hot damn that was good," said Naruto before he got up.

(25 minutes later)

Naruto and Yukie stood next to each other. Yukie wore a blue and Yellow Kimono with a blue haori and Naruto wore a black long sleeve shirt, blue trench coat with the sleeves cut off and white pants. 

Naruto kissed Yukie before he teleported her to her office and Naruto went to his.

(With Naruto)

Asuma was doing Naruto's paperwork when Naruto appeared in the Room with the biggest shit eating grin you could think off.

"Somebody had fun," said Asuma poofing on his cancer stick

"Yes it seems that Naruto is now a man," said Iruka while hugging him 

"You know it," said Naruto.

"Naruto! I'm as proud as any father would be," said Iruka with anime style tears

Iruka-sensei

"Well while you were gone Yamato taught Konohamaru some things in the ninja arts. Konohamaru is waiting for you now," said Asuma. 

"Okay. Where is he?" asked Naruto 

As Naruto said that a kunai flow at him Naruto raised his hand behind his back and caught the kunai in his hands. He turned around only to find that a staff was about to hit him in the face. Naruto caught the staff and grinned at his attacker.

"Better then you were before, but still needs work if you hope to beat me," said Naruto looking at Konohamaru.

"Yeah right. One day soon Naruto-nee-san I'll get you," said Konohamaru putting the staff on his back. 

"One day, but not today. Come on to training area 10 with me," said Naruto walking out with Konohamaru. 

Asuma realized a second to late that he was stuck with the paper work for another day. "Damn that Naruto. 

(With Yukie)

Yukie sat in her office with Kurenai and Tenten next to her. Kurenai wanted details while Tenten was trying not picture what they did, but was failing miserably.

(With Naruto and Konohamaru)

Naruto stood five feet from Konohamaru. "Alright little brother I'm going to teach you a jutsu that is relatively easy as it is only a C-rank. Only three hand signs watch. Tiger, snake, monkey. Water style: Water flower jutsu," said Naruto shooting out a few water flowers that hovered in the air. "Their useful because if a person hits them they make the person way more," said Naruto.

"COOL!" Yelled Konohamaru.

It was about that time when an ANBU appeared. 

"What is it ANBU-san?" asked Naruto looking at the woman

"Forgive me your highness, but one of our navy ships that was on patrol spotted about 10 sound ships coming here," said the Woman 

"_So the snake is finally coming out of the grass huh? Well better welcome him properly," thought_

"ANBU-san have the village evacuated. I also want at least 20 of our best ice style Ninja ready on my command to freeze the ships in place. Also I want All ANBU present in the Village as the last line of Defense in case the other two fail," said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-dono," said The ANBU before disappearing in a swirl of pedals.

"What do you want me to do Naruto?" asked Konohamaru.

"I want you to report to Iruka and ask him if he needs any help," said Naruto as he started to make his way to the docks. 

(On Sound warship Orochimaru/ Naruto at the same Time)

I'm finishing you today snake/Fox and nothing in this world will stop me," said Naruto and Orochimaru at the same time. (Here's where you split the screen and see both their faces)

Well Hello everyone. Sorry it's been a minute, but I was doing another fic. Anyway I got a review more or less saying that I abandoned a few fics, I'll admit I did it to 1 or two, but I won't abandon King of Spring, Fighting for a Dream; Fighting for a purpose, or Gone with the wind: a Naruto Story. It will be a little while more before I finish the next chapter to fighting for a dream. My heads been crammed full of ideas lately. 


	9. RASH JUGDMENT IMPORTANT

Zaara: Okay maybe we were a little rash in our choice to put the stories up for adoption.

Killjoy: perhaps.

Zaara: I'll be heading to school soon and I won't be able to update like I do.

Killjoy: so please allow us to work how we need.

Zaara: instead we'll put them on suspension. And wait until thing clear up a bit.

Killjoy: and at some point some time we will try to work on these stories

I retract my eairler statment and will put these on hold until a later date.


	10. FOX VS SNAKE

Zaara: GUESS WHO BACK!!! That's right everyone. It's Zaara holding it down, and ya'll gots to give it up for my Co-writer Killjoy

Killjoy: yes and we hope you like it.

Zaara: This is King of spring coming to you in 5...4...3...2...1... GO

------------------------------------

Ya'll already know I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

000000000000000000000000000000

(With Naruto)

Naruto overlooked the ships that were coming and was not liking the sight of things. Orochimaru wasn't playing and neither would Naruto. Asuma appeared behind Naruto as did Iruka and Konohamaru. Naruto looked behind him.

" Asuma, Report," said Naruto in full leadership mode. He wasn't about to play games with the snake bastard, not after all he chap he had to put up with from him.

"Naruto the palace has been secured by our best ANBU units. Tenten and Kurenai are guarding Yukie and we have ANBU stationed justoutside the doors the Council chambers. The academy students and Genin have been put on standby, incase anything happens," said Asuma.

"I doubt the battle will make it all the way into the village, but better safe then sorry," said Iruka.

Naruto looked at his father figure and nodded. "No dobut about it Iruka-Sensei," said Konohamaru.

"Let's start this war by ending the snake," said Naruto.

Naruto pulled out his black staff and unsheathed the sword inside. He walked over to the docks. Just like he had ordered the ANBU were on standby and the 20 Ice Ninja he wanted were ready. Each had on a modified version of Armor that he had. He held the sheathe with his right hand and the hilt with his left. The flag ship that Naruto was sure belonged to Orochimaru seemed to make a large wave appear.

"Water style: Great tide Jutsu? Don't matter. Asuma move everyone back. I'm about to cut loose," said Naruto holding the sword above his head.

"MOVE BACK!" yelled Asuma. The Ice Ninja jumped away.

"What is Naruto-nii-san doing?" asked Konohamaru as they landed on the roofs.

"Watch Konohamaru as this is one of the attacks that Naruto learned from me," said Asuma as they landed on a roof.

"Pay attention Konohamaru. Naruto is about to show you something amazing," said Iruka focusing on his student.

Naruto held his sword forward and unleashed a monsters amount of strength in an downwards slash. The slash cut the wave right down the middle. Every ninja was amazed at their leaders level of power.

"That was Hazumikage-sama's power? Amazing. I knew he was powerful, but… that was unreal," said an Ice Shinobi.

"Hai. he truely is the most powerful warrior in the world," said another Ice Shinobi looknig at her leader in awe.

"ICE NINJA NOW!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes Hazumikage-sama. Dog, Rooster, Hare, Rat Horse, Boar, Dog, Dragon! Ice Style: Frozen tundra!" yelled the 20 Ninja.

The entire slip wave froze. As well as most of the ships leaving a battlefield of well over 5 miles.

"SECOND WAVE!!" yelled Naruto.

The ANBU quickly formed the needed Signs for a Jutsu "Ice Style: One Horned White whale!" they yelled out. Nine large whales jumped out of the water and destroyed 9 of the ships. As well as breaking the ice around the area of the first ship and damaging it.

Naruto sheathed his blade, before shrinking it back and setting it in his pouch. Naruto turned to Asuma. "Asuma I need you to prepare the troops. Old snake face is really about to be pissed off at us," said Naruto.

True to Naruto's word a large amount of Dark chakra was felt. Asuma, Konohamaru, and Iruka held off the power as they charged onto the ice with the Other Ice Ninja. Naruto lead the charge and was planning to finish this war quickly. The ship burst into thousands of pieces and over 100 ninja's jumped out and Orochimaru was at the head with a woman with red hair and glasses next to him. They landed on the ground and charged forward.

"YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT UZUMAKI!!" yelled Orochimaru tearing apart the ice with his speed.

"EVERYONE SCATTER!" yelled Naruto as everyone jumped off in diffent directions.

Naruto pulled out his blue staff and prepared to do battle with Orochimaru. Naruto used the sectioned feature of his staff and began to swing the left end as it sparked across the ice. Naruto already had his target and he was going to take him out quickly. Orochimaru drew his sword and clashed with Naruto as the ninja clashed in the background. Naruto throw Orochimaru into a few hundred miles away before looking to Asuma.

"Asuma I'm leaving you in charge here. I have a snake to decapitate," said Naruto jumped over the battle and flying towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was waiting for Naruto as he started a chin of Hand signs ending in dog. "Ice Style: Mountain of the Frozen plains!" yelled Orochimaru as large pillars rose up and started to shoot at Naruto. Naruto stopped and started to move around the pillars until he got clipped in the left arm making him land on one of the pillars. He looked at his arm and noticed a deep gash. He glanced at Orochimaru who was standing not to far away on another pillar.

"I will give you one chance to Join me Uzumaki," said Orochimaru still more then pissed off at Naruto for his blatant disrespect.

Naruto held his arm as he glared at the snake Sannin. "Why would I do that that snake teme? I hate your guts more then i hate the three minutes that it takes to make raman," said Naruto.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Simple you have potential like nobody I've ever seen before. The first time I saw it you and I did battle in the forest of death, or rather you did battle with one of my larger snakes. Let me tell you, that when you hit it it sent shockwaves of power though it's body and even thought it was the Kyubi what amplified your own powers it is still a great amount of power. Then the time you fought Kabuto. You showed power Beyond that of Minato and even though he created the Rasengan you showed the ability to use it and it was only at half strength at the time. You have a large amount of power and potential that can be used to help me. So I ask again will you join me as my second in command?" said Orochimaru.

Naruto charged at Orochimaru and throw out a kick that Orochimaru blocked. Orochimaru throw out a punch, that Naruto slipped under, before naruto threw out a uppercut that caught Orochimaru. Orochimaru returned the favor, by kicking Naruto hard in the stomach, before fisting his hands together and slamming them into Naruto's face. Naruto spun around a few times, before he flew back.

Naruto looked at Orochimaru and saw that the Snake Sannin was dead serious about wanting Naruto to become his second in command. Naruto began to spin his staff. "Wow your a bi-polor bastard you know that? No dice on your deal Orochi-teme. I got a couple of bones to pick with you, and I'll start the deboning by skinning you alive!" yelled Naruto standing up and shakinf off that hit.

Naruto throw the end at Orochimaru. Orochimaru blocked it, before he charged at Naruto. Naruto snapped his staff back together. As Orochimaru slashed at Naruto. Naruto bent back, before doing a 360 and throwing a jab with his staff, Orochimaru moved his head to the side getting a slight cut, before throwing out a powerful kick. Naruto avoided the kick, and jumped back.

Naruto unsnapped the staff and began spinning the pieces, before charging at Orochimaru. Orochimaru slashed at Naruto, Naruto blocked the strike, before pulling Orochimaru's blade away. Naruto stepped lightly on his feet as he slashed at orochimaru with the sharp ends. Orochimaru Orochimaru charged forward and slammed a power kick into Naruto's stomach sending him flying into the Ice wall. Orochimaru charged forward and began to lay into Naruto with a mutitude of powerful punches. As each punch landed Naruto began to feel the pain, before he focused his chakra into his body.

"Chakra explosion!" yelled Naruto.

The Chakra exploded outward, making Orochimaru fly back and slam into the ice crushing in and going into the sea. Orochimaru came out to see Naruto standing there with his staff no longer in his hand. Naruto started a chain of hand signs and Orochimaru flew though his own.

"Ice style: Black Dragon blizzard!" yelled Naruto launching a large black dragon made of dark ice from his left hand.

"Fire style: Great Flaming Dragon!" yelled Orochimaru unleashing a large dragon of fire from his mouth.

The two Dragons danced around each other for a few moments, before colliding into each other. The two dragons fazed out leaving nothing but heated steam in their wake.

Naruto jumped into the air and began hand signs. "Wind style: tunnel of the Dragon!" yelled Naruto as he began to spin rapidly and gathered the wind around his body before he flow at Orochimaru with a Dragon's head forming at the end of the tunnel.

Orochimaru quickly flew thought his hand signs. "Earth style: Earth wall!" said Orochimaru as a large wall of stone appeared before him.

Naruto slammed into the wall and began to drill though it. After a minute the entire wall was destroyed. Naruto stopped spinning, and skidded across the ice for a second, before he turned around in time to see Orochimaru finish his final hand sign.

"Fire style: Great Fire ball Jutsu!" yelled Orochimaru launching a large flaming ball at Naruto.

"Damn! Ice style : ice Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as an ice clone appeared before him blocking the attack for Naruto. The clone exploded sending ice shards at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru moved out of the way and began to do his hand signs. "Fire Style: Flame of the underworld!" yelled Orochimaru inleashing a black flame from his mouth.

"Ice Style: Frozen shiled Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as a large wall of ice appeared out of the frozen ice blocking the attack.

Naruto ran up the ice and flipped over it before he started anothe Chain of Jutsu. "Ice stlye: Frozen winds!" yelled naruto blasting out a powerful gut of wind that made sharp shards appear along the ground. Orochimaru took the hit, but he was far from though.

"Lightning Style: Dragon fang Jutsu!" yelled Orochimaru unleashing a massive dragon.

The dragon flow at Naruto who had no where to go. "_This is going to hurt,"_ thoguht Naruto as the Dragon slammed into him. naruto screamed as he was electrocuted. The dragon died down and naruto fell to the ground almost breaking though the ice. he stood up and glared at Orochimaru.

naruto flew though hand signs. "Wind Style: Arcana Force Flacon!" yelled Naruto as a massvie wind shaped falcon appeared and flew at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru jumped out of the way just barely escaping death. Naruto charged at Orochimaru and throw out a punch. Orochimaru, grabbed the punch, and throw a kick at Naruto's legs. Naruto jumped over his leg and throw a kick at Orochimaru's head that Orochimaru blocked. Orochimaru throw Naruto, before grabbing his sword off the ground, before charging at Naruto. Naruto looked at Orochimaru, and began to jump back as Orochimaru thrust the blade at him. Naruto jumped back constantly avoiding the blade and trying to reach his staff. Orochimaru lunged again and stabbed Naruto in his lower left side. Naruto felt the pain, but ignored it as he reached his staff.

Naruto attacked Orochimaru with speed, striking and blocking the attacks the Sannin throw at him. Naruto aimed at Orochimaru's chest and managed to slash it open slightly. Naruto leaned to the side as Orochimaru added Chakra to a thrusting attack. The attack tore a hole in Naruto's shirt. Naruto brought his leg up and kicked Orochimaru square in the face. The backed away from each other slightly and both panted. Naruto jumped into the air and brought the staff down hard. Orochimaru blocked the attack, by throwing Naruto to the side. Naruto righted himself, before he kicked off the ground and flew at Orochimaru. Naruto flipped over Orochimaru saw his exposed back Orochimaru spun around and slashed at Naruto. Naruto held out his hand and stopped the blade with his hand, cutting it deeply. Naruto then held out his left hand and allowed the Chakra to gather.

"See you in hell Snake lips. RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto slamming the ball forward and destroying the sword and slamming into Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru coughed up blood as Naruto released the Rasengan and Orochimaru was blown back.

Orochimaru landed on his feet, before falling and sliding on his back.

Orochimaru stood up and coughed up blood. He knew that his body was torn up, but he wasn't finished yet. Orochimaru swiped his blood across the tattoo and started the hand signs for summoning.

Naruto bit his thumb and began his own chain of hand signs.

They both stopped and slammed their hands on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" they both yelled.

In two pillars of smoke two large creatures appeared. Kyubi and Manda. Naruto sat on Kyubi's head while Orochimaru stood on Manda's head.

"Hey Kyubi you ready to kill a snake today?" asked Naruto.

**Kyubi looked up slightly to see Naruto. "Why not. It's not like these puny reptiles can beat us anyway. Besides Snake is considered a delicacy in the Fox Realm," said Kyubi.**

"Manda I will give you 1000 sacrifices if you kill this bastard!" yelled Orochimaru.

"**very well Orochimaru. You didn't even need to offer me anything,. Just getting the chance to eat the Kyubi is good enough for me," said manda**

Both giants glared at Each other before Kyubi lunged at Manda. Manda moved out the way, only to get hit by one of Kyubi's tails. Mandra went skidding across the ice, before he dung under the ice and swam behind Kyubi. Kyubi jumped up and opened his mouth to fire a powerful chakra blast.

"WAIT! That's too powerful. It could kill the others. Use one of your other powers!" said Naruto stopping the Kyubi.

Kyubi looked at Naruto. **"You just made this a little more difficult, but I'll still win," said Kyubi as he fell on Manda and slashed at him. **

Manda hissed as he was scratched across his face. Manda opened his jaws and bit Kyubi. Kyubi and Naruto smirked. Kyubi brought his other paw up and stabbed him in the side. Manda let go, and glared at Kyubi as his wounds healed.

"Kyubi I need so fire! Wind style: Great vortex assault!" yelled Naruto as he unleashed a massive gale. Kyubi opened his mouth and breathed out fire.

The winds caught the fire and made a large Inferno. Orochimaru's eyes widened, before he burned though hand signs. " Water style: Great water wall!" yelled Orochimaru.

A large wall of water appeared before them and blocked the attack, but even with as much Chakra as Orochimaru used it still wasn't enough for the combined might of the two beings before him. The attack blasted thought the wall and slammed into the two snakes nearly obliterating them. When the flames cleared Manda was on the ground barely breathing and Orochimaru was on the ice and from the looks of it his body was pretty much toast.

Manda opened his one good eye and glared at Orochimaru. **"You… bastard. I cruse… you to the very foulest pits of hell OROCHIMARU!" said Manda taking his final breath before he went up in smoke. **

**Kyubi looked at were the snakes body went. "Damn I wanted to eat htat snake," said Kyubi.**

Naruto smiled as he jumped off of Kyubi's head. "Maybe next time," said Naruto as Kyubi vanished.

Naruto pulled out his black staff and pulled the sword from it's sheathe. As he approached the downed Sannin Orochimaru glared at him. "You bastard! All my plans you destroy. I should have killed you as a child, but I was a fool. I WILL RETIFY MY MISTAKE!" yelled Orochimaru as his body seemed to peel and a large 20 foot snake appeared. It had Orochimaru's face and was made of many smaller snakes.

Orochimaru lunged at Naruto as Naruto jumped back and held his sword out with his left hand. Orochimaru opened his jaws and bit down at Naruto. Naruto stopped his fangs with his sword, only to jump back as a few of the smaller snakes attacked him. Naruto jumped backwards as Orochimaru continued to lunge at him.

"What'sss the matter boy? Are you sssacred of me?" asked Orochimaru.

Naruto flipped onto Orochimaru's head and cut his left eye out. Orochimaru thrashed about before he glared harshly at the blonde. Naruto made three clones appear. "Two of you stall him," said Naruto as the clones did as they were told. Naruto held out his hand as did his clone. Naruto began to focus and the 7 colors of the rainbow appeared on him. The clone took that energy and began to focus on creating the Rasengan, just as Orochimaru finished off the clones.

"DIE!!!" yelled Orochimaru as the clone took the blow for Naruto.

Naruto kicked Orochimaru in the face sending him airborne, before he followed. Naruto got a little higher then Orochimaru and glared at him. "I'll show you what happens when you cross me. "RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto as he slammed the ball into Orochimaru's face.

Orochimaru screamed as his life left him. Images flashed about in his mind. Unitl it came to the 4 most important people in his life. Sarutobi the father he always wanted, Jiraiya the Annoying brother that he wanted to beat the snot out of. Tsunade… the woman he loved more then any woman he had ever met and Anko, his child… his daughter, even though she didn't know it.

_"Was i so horrible in life that my sins warrent this pain!?" thought Orochimaru_ as his body exploded as blood and skin rained down on the ice. Naruto landed and fell backwards as Asuma ran over to him.

"What the hell was that all about? You both summoned and used insane amounts of power," said Asuma.

Naruto looked at Asuma. "Tell ANBU to tell them the threat is over. Also take the next few days off. I know I am, besides I want to spend some time with my wife," said Naruto.

Asuma smiled. "I hear that maybe I'll take Kurenai on a date," said Asuma helping him up.

"You do that. I'm staying in bed with my wife," said Naruto as both he and Asuma laughed loudly.

(in the village)

Naruto and the other Shinobi arrived in the village. Once in the village Naruto was greeted with a fierce hug from his wife and found tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Yukie-koi?" asked Naruto.

Yukie pulled back and looked at Naruto. "When I felt the Foxes Chakra I thought that you were in danger. I got scared that something had happened to you Naruto-kun! I rushed here with Tenten and Kurenai to see you battling the snake Sannin and I'm just glad your alright!" said Yukie.

Naruto smiled at her, before taking his hand and wiping away her tears. "I still got to much to live for so I'm not about to die anytime soon," said Naruto kissing his wife.

Tenten smiled at her brother. "You need to be more careful Nii-chan. That was quite the battle," said Tenten.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah sister. Hey ten-chan can you send a message to Konoha that the commanders of the Sound village are dead and all of sound along with them?" asked Naruto.

Tenten nodded, before vansihing. Kurenai looked around for Konohamaru.

"Has anyone seen Konohamaru?" asked Kurenai.

I'm right here," said Konohamaru coming out of the crowd with a bround and gagged girl. She seemed to be struggling, before Konohamaru gave her a chakra power ass slap, making her yelp. Many of the men laughed, while a lot of the women glared at him.

Naruto chuckled. "Damn Kon I didn't know you were into that thing with older women," said Naruto earning a slap on the arm from his wife.

Real funny nii-san. "this chick here tried to kill me. I was able to knock her and capture her," said Konohamaru.

Iruka nodded to the Young child. "Good Job Konohamaru. Anyway you should let the ANBU take her," said Iruka.

Konohamaru nodded, before handing her over. Kurenai and Asuma decided to go home, Iruka back to the academy to tell them the danger had passed. While Naruto and Yukie decided to go home and relax.

(2 days later)

Naruto lay down in his bed with Yukie resting her head on his shoulder. Both were tired after the intense love making section that had last night and they still had a few days to themselves. Naruto kissed Yukie's forehead waking her.

"I'm sorry Yukie-chan did I wake you?" asked Naruto.

Yukie shuck her head. No I was just enjoying the feeling of being near you Naruto-kun," said Yukie as she kissed her husband on the lips.

Naruto smirked at her. "Well how about breakfast?" asked Naruto.

Yukie laid her head back down on her husbands chest. "How about we just rest," said Yukie.

Naruto kissed Yukie. "I can get behind that idea Yukie-chan," said Naruto.

----------------------------------

Zaara: hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter.

Killjoy: yeah I know we had fun

Zaara: I'm getting back to the originals.

Killjoy: till next time


	11. In Konoha

Zaara: What up world this is the king of Surprises speaking today.

Killjoy: And his accomplice.

Zaara: I had a good day and I'm ready for war.

Killjoy: And ready for blood.

-------------------------

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon speech**

_**Demon thought**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

---------------------------------------

(konoha Council chambers- a month later)

The Council sat in session waiting for what the 5th Hokage Tsunade had to say. She had the ANBU gather the council for a special meeting today. For what they we're unsure. Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, Shino Aburama, and Kiba Inuzuka attended with there parents, while Sakura attended with her Fiancée Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was waiting to hear about the war with Oto. His men and he had been pulled from the front lines nearly a month ago on the orders of Tsunade. He figured that it was a tactic to reinforce his group, but they remained in Konoha. He was ready to return to the battlefield.

Tsunade pushed opened the door and walked in along with Shizune and her newest assistant Mogei. The only thing that struck the council as odd was the fact she had a sword strapped to her waist. Tsunade didn't know much Kenjutsu, but she must have had a reason for the sword. Tsunade took her seat at the high tower that overlooked the others and put her hands over her face with her fingers intertwined.

Sakura stood up. "Hokage-sama why have you called this meeting?" as Sakura looking at Tsunade.

Tsunade stared at Sakura for a minute. "It's About the war Sakura,": said Tsunade coldly.

Sasuke stood up. "Are you finally sending my unit back out to the front _Ho_kage?" asked Sasuke.

Tsunade ignored the jab at her wondering days and shuck her head. "No there is no longer a reason to fight," said Tsunade getting many cries of outrage.

"SILANCE!" yelled Neji, before the chambers feel deaf. He looked at Tsunade. "How you given up Tsunade-sama?" asked Neji.

Tsunade smiled. "No I have no reason to give up when the war ended a month ago," said Tsunade.

"What do you mean?"

What happened?

Who ended it?"

There were some of the questions flying around the room. Tsunade raised her hand and slammed it down resorting order. "Spring Country ended the war when Orochimaru got bold and attacked it. Naruto ended the war by killing the snake," said Tsunade.

Sasuke glared at her. "Show us your proof Hokage-sama," said Sasuke.

Tsunade stood and unsheathed the sword before throwing it. It did a few flips in the air before it landed in front of Sasuke point in the ground. Sasuke grabbed the sword. He examined it for a few seconds before his eyes widened in shock.

Tsunade smirked. "That right. It's Grass Cutter. Orochimaru's personnel sword. It arrived yesterday courtesy of Naruto Uzumaki King of Spring," said Tsunade.

Sasuke stared at the sword in his hand, before his head shot towards Tsunade. "We should raid all of Sounds bases for data and information," said Sasuke hoping to find anything of use.

Tsunade shuck her head. "That's not possible. Naruto deliberately waited a month to send this sword. By now the bases are empty," said Tsunade as the meeting continued.

Sasuke stood up and left the meeting as he was no longer needed. Sasuke made his way to the training ground of his family and stood there quietly with the sword in his hand. Finally after what seemed like an Hour Sasuke unleashed hell on the training ground. He slammed the sword into the ground before charging at the posts and unleashing massive combos on trees, training posts and rocks, just whatever he could hit. Sasuke fell to the ground with bloody hands.

Sasuke looked up with his Sharingan activated. "It's not fair! The loser got the power to KILL a sannin. What the hell have I been doing here!? I already let one person pass me by in power. I won't allow it to happen again!" yelled Sasuke.

"That's a bold statement Sasuke-san," came a voice.

Sasuke looked over to see who it was and was surprised by who it was. "What do you want Hinata?" asked Sasuke.

Hinata held out her hand. "A truce, there's something we both want," said Hinata.

(in Tsunade's office)

Tsunade was looking over the letter her son had sent her.

_Hey Tsunade-baa-Chan._

_By the time you get this letter and Orochi-tama's sword we should be done with what we set out to do. I have to admit that for a psycho bastard he was a smart guy. A lot of these notes he wrote dealt with making a village a better functioning place to live and work. No I'm not sending you any, because with every good thing there is a bad. It also dealt with Defense formations and other such things. Orochimaru lost his way somewhere and just let his anger out in the wrong way. _

_Anyway Baa-chan I know that your getting tired of running that village so I'm extending an invitation for you and Shizune to come and live with me in Spring. You don't have to answer right away, but I want you here with me and my wife. Please replay soon._

_Your son Naruto_

Tsunade knew that Naruto meant well, and she was reaching that age. She shrugged. "What the hell I was going to retire next year anyway," said Tsunade as she called for a meeting at the end of the week.

(A week later)

Tsunade stood before the village with Sasuke on her left and Shizune on her right. "People of Konoha. I had a good run as your Hokage, but I think it's time for me to pass the torch, so Sasuke Uchiha please step forward," said Tsunade Sasuke stepped forward and kneeled before Tsunade.

"DO you swear to protect Konoha as long as you rein as Kage?" asked Tsunade.

"I do," said Sasuke.

"Do you swear to protect her people as long as you rein?" asked Tsunade.

"I do," said Sasuke.

"And do you swear to uphold the ideals this village was based on?" asked Tsunade.

"I do," said Sasuke.

"Then raise as I welcome you to the ranks of Kage," said Tsunade handing over her hand and Kage robe.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," said Sasuke, before he put them on. And faced the people. "As your new Kage my first act is to instate a new commander and Chief of Shinobi who will work under Me. That will be Kakashi Hatake," said Sasuke as Kakashi appeared next to him. Kakashi had on a new fire red vest with gold trim and black trappings. "My second Act is to declare WAR on Spring Country and their criminal leader Naruto Uzumaki," said Sasuke getting Cheers from the people who hated Naruot

"WHAT! You can't do that!" yelled Tsunade.

Sasuke turned to her and grabbed her. "I'm the Hokage and I can do as I please. Starting with you. You'll give me a strong child Tsunade," said Sasuke as he attempted to kiss her.

Tsunade grabbed Sasuke by the collar and threw him over her shoulder. He landed on the roof across from her.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE! NO ONE TRYS THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!" yelled Tsunade as she jumped across the roof and throw a punch at Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped back as she shattered the building. He landed as three ANBU appeared. "Restrain her, but try not to harm her to badly after all she is one of the mothers of my future heirs," said Sasuke.

The ANBU charged at Tsunade, but all she did was start a chain of hand signs. "Wood Release: Bringer of Darkness Crusher!" yelled Tsunade as Darkness befell the Three ANBU.

They stopped moving only for each of them to be hit with a bone crushing punch, before a tree grew around them and crushed them to death. Many were shocked at this.

"I thought the Senju bloodline died with your brother?" said Kakashi with shock.

Tsunade smirked. "That's a common misconception. I could use the techniques all I want. It just takes to much chakra to use them in combos," said Tsunade.

Sasuke appeared before her with his Sharingan active. "All the more reason for you to bare me children," said Sasuke as he was about to hit her with a mind control Genjutsu.

"No You Don't Uchiha!" yelled Lee as he appeared Between Sasuke and Tsunade and kicked Sasuke into the Air, before appearing behind him. "Shadow leaf dance: 100 years of Death!" yelled Lee, before he unleashed a rapid number of Kicks and punches to Sasuke's body.

Sasuke yelled in agony, before he fell to the ground below and Lee appeared between Tsunade who was now being protected by Neji, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Shizune, and Anko.

"GET TSUNADE-SAMA OUT OF HERE!" yelled Lee removing his weights and shirt as not to be restricted any.

"But Lee!" yelled Ino only to be glared at him.

"Just go!" yelled Lee

"Thank you Lee," said Tsunade as they took off.

Sasuke emerged from the ground with his cruse seal lv1 active for the first time in years. "ANBU after them! I will personally deal with LEE!" yelled Sasuke as the ANBU took off after them.

Lee got into his stance and started at Sasuke. "I always knew you held darkness in you Sasuke, but this is pure evil that no amount of forgiveness can cleanse," said Lee.

"YOU THINK I WANT FORGIVENESS YOU BASTARD! ALL I WANT, ALL I NEED IS POWER!!" yelled Sasuke letting more power flow.

"If it is a contest of power then so be it, GATE OF OPENING! GATE OF HEALING OPEN! GATE OF LIFE OPEN! GATE OF PAIN OPEN! FOUR GATES SHOULD DO FOR YOU!" yelled Lee as his skin changed colors.

Lee and Sasuke both vanished, before they appeared in the air. Sasuke throw a punch at Lee. Lee blocked the punch, before kneeing Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke grunted, before kicking Lee towards the ground. Lee landed and skidded across the ground stopping only when he left a dent in a building.

Sasuke landed and started a chain of Hand signs. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke unleashing a large ball of flames at Lee. Lee barely had time to move, but his right arm was still burned slightly.

Lee raised his foot and slammed it into the ground making a large wall of Earth appear before him. It blocked the fire. Before a group of ANBU appeared around Lee.

"Hokage-sama allow us to…," started the ANBU only for Sasuke to stop him with a glare.

"NO!! I will deal with this mongrel myself!" yelled Sasuke. As he charged at Lee

Lee charged back and they meet in the center with a fist in each others face's. Lee followed up with his strongest kick, but Sasuke countered with a kick of his own. Sasuke followed up with a thunderous right cross threat sent Lee flying into a building. Lee hugged the wall, before he got out and looked at Sasuke as Sasuke flow through hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke unleashing a massive dragon from his mouth.

Lee Saw it coming and blocked using his arms. The fire connected and Lee screamed as his arms and parts of his body were burned. Sasuke stopped to see Lee standing barely. Sasuke smirked before he appeared before lee and started to lay into him with a flow of punches. Lee screamed in pain. This was far worse then with Gaara and It seemed that Sasuke was becoming more powerful by the minute. Lee had to end this fight before it got to out of hand. He needed...

To open the last of the gates.

Lee kicked Sasuke Away and began to charge up. It had taken him 3 years, but he had finally gone past his natural limit of 5 gates and transidedn all the way to 7. "GATE OF LIMITS OPEN! GATE OF VEIW OPEN! GATE OF WONDER OPEN!!!" yelled Lee blasting out so much chakra that he was leaving a large crater in his wake.

Sasuke backed away and gritted his Teeth. "First Naruto and now this fool. NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO TRANSEND THE POWER OF THE UCHIHA!!" yelled Sasuke as his irises turned black.

"YOU WANTED A FIGHT UCHIHA WELL YOU GOT ONE!" yelled Lee.

Lee and Sasuke stared watch other. Knowing that it would be over if one mistake was made. Lee punched the ground and crated an earthquake powerful enough to launch Sasuke into the air. Lee followed and appeared to move at the speed of light. Sasuke looked around and tried to follow Lee, but he was too fast for him. Lee appeared before Sasuke and started to hammer him with powerful punches. Lee was moving so fast that it appeared as if three of him were attacking Sasuke. Lee stopped his assault and got Higher then Sasuke as he prepared to finish the fight with one Blow to his chest. Lee pulled back and punched. Sasuke moved his hand quick enough to stop the attack as his skin turned black and his hair grew long and gray. He gained a cross on the bridge of his nose.

Sasuke tightened Lee's fist in his own before a white chidori appeared in his hand. "Good-bye Lee," said Sasuke. "CHIDORI!" yelled Sasuke slamming his hand into Lee's chest.

The fist went through lee's chest making him cough up blood. Lee looked at Sasuke as all the life began to leave his body. "You may have beat me, but you won't beat Naruto," said Lee.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled his fist from lee's body and allowed him to fall to the ground. "So I won't beat Naruto huh… Lee's right. I won't beat him. I'll erase him from this world," said Sasuke with a twisted smirk.

Hinata stood off to the side with a smile of her own. Sasuke may think he was pulling all the strings, but it was Hinata who was the master of the puppet this time around.

(In spring)

Naruto sat up in his bed in a cold sweat. He wiped his face and stood up. He walked over to the window to see it raining. He didn't know why, but hwe dreamt about Konoha. Naruto laughed. It wasn't important. Naruto turned his head slightly to see his naked wife hugging him.

"Ruto-koi come back to bed. It's to cold with out you," said Yukie leading Naruto to the bed for another love making session.

-----------------------------------------

Zaara: The masters of faster. Here we are.

Killjoy: ready to work.

Zaara: Another chapter down.

Killjoy: only ....... damn who know how many more.


End file.
